


You Gave Me Life

by w00t4ewan



Category: Victor Frankenstein (2015)
Genre: Canon Divergence, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 07:18:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5281757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w00t4ewan/pseuds/w00t4ewan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Victor walks in on Igor and Lorelei and gets jealous.</p><p>(This movie came out two hours ago and I couldn't wait to write this. Be kind it's my first slash)</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Gave Me Life

"Igor?" Frankenstein called as he threw his coat on the floor and his hat just nearly missed the edge of the couch. "Igor? Are you home?"

Home was a nice word for it. They lived in an abandoned building on the edge of South London in the market district. Victor had saved Igor from a freak's life in the circus circuit. Igor felt like he owed Victor everything, the man had saved his life, straightened his spine and given him a place to live. No longer seen as a freak of nature, Igor had begun to venture out into the town on days Victor had studies at the university. 

On this day Igor had been out on the town with Lorelei but she had insisted they return to the Frankenstein abode to spend more time alone. Igor had, of course, obliged his beautiful partner. He had lead her to his room and she had taken over from there, seeing as she was the dominate in the relationship, after all. Igor did not mind, he had already made it a custom to call Victor "Master" he didn't mind calling Lorelei "Mistress"

Igor currently found himself tied to a bed frame, blindfolded and gagged as Lorelei used her mouth to pleasure him. Still in her corset and garters, Lorelei was enjoying being in total control. Until, of course, she overheard the voice from the other room. 

"Igor? Boy? Are you here?" Victor bellowed as his footsteps came to a stop outside of Igor's room. He knocked loudly. 

Lorelei ungagged her submissive and gave him permission to speak. "Y...ye, yes, Victor!" Igor called with a trembling voice as Lorelei used her hand to work him up and down. 

"What on earth are you doing? There is work to be done!" Victor reminded, rattling the door handle. 

"I'm just...about...to come!" Igor shouted as his mistress worked his throbbing manhood to the brink of orgasm. 

"My god," Victor replied. "Is _she_ in there?"

It was no secret that Victor did not quite enjoy his partner's partner. To Victor, he had created the man Igor was now and he deserved to own every part of him. It was also no secret that Victor was madly in love with Igor and Igor often fell into bed with Frankenstein after long nights of whiskey and rants about building the perfect man. 

Igor was not one to be coy. He had made it clear to Victor that what they had was just sex, amazing, mind blowing sex. Yet what Igor shared with Lorelei was something closer to love. Victor tried not to be the jealous type but ever since Finnegan had broken his heart he did get a tad jealous and possessive of his play things. 

"I'm coming in at once!" Victor announced before busting the door open. "Dammit! I told you she was not allowed here, Igor! This is _our_ home! Not some brothel for your whore."

"You can join if you wish," Lorelei grinned, as she stood from the bed and lead Victor into the room by his cravat. 

"I would rather breed children in a vat than procreate with a woman," Victor scoffed. 

He maneuvered around the bed, loosening Igor's restraints. He finally sat on the edge of the bed and removed Igor's blindfold and kissed him deeply on the lips. "You are my creation and I shall do with you as I please. Do you understand, Igor?"

Igor nodded as he sat up in the bad, stark naked, erection still throbbing between his thighs. "Lorelei, I think you should go."

Lorelei started to object but Victor gathered her dress, shoved it in her arms and pushed her through the door before she could even get a word out. "See you later, female companion! Please, let the door hit you on the way out." Victor _never_ called Lorelei by her name. It was debatable whether he had forgotten it or simply did it to press her buttons. Either way, it annoyed her to no end. 

"Now, darling, " Victor cooed as he unbuttoned his pants. "Let me take care of you, properly."

"Yes, Master," Igor smiled as he rolled to his stomach and assumed the position. 

Victor dropped his pants and was already throbbing with heat from the anticipation. He spit in his hand and rubbed it over his firmness to prepare for penetration. He slowly entered Igor from behind as Igor gripped the bed covers firmly in his hands. Victor thrust once and Igor jerked.

"Yes, Master!" 

Victor found his rhythm and thrust into Igor repeatedly adding more force with each movement. He reached under Igor and took Igor's swollen manhood into his hand and began to work it up and down to the same rhythm. He could tell Igor had already been close with Lorelei and now he was gasping, begging, Victor to finish him off. 

Victor pressed his chest onto Igor's smooth back where the hunch could no longer be seen. He kissed Igor's scar and leaned into his ear and whispered, "Say it. Say it for me, darling."

Igor gasped, "This gives me life! **You** gave me life!"

"Good man," Victor commended before he mad one final thrust, ejaculating into his partner. Igor ejaculated at the same time, spilling warm seamen all over the bed and promptly collapsing into the pool onto his stomach. 

Victor pulled out and rolled onto his back laying next to Igor in the bed. HE smiled and brushed a strand of Igor's hair out of his eyes. "You will always be my best creation."

Igor smiled and kissed Victor, "I will always be yours, Master."

"Now, no time to dilly dally! Get dressed, I have brought home the finest specimen of a heart I think will do quite nicely in Prometheus!" Victor said happily as he rolled off the bed and stepped back into his pants. "Come on now!"

"Master, must we?" Igor sighed. "Can we not just have a night off to relax?"

"Science does not take a night off and neither should we!" Frankenstein chimed as Igor heard various noises in the laboratory. 

Igor groaned and trudged out of the room, still buck naked. "But I could pleasure you..."

Victor didn't even look up from what he was tinkering with as he waved a hand in the air, "Igor, you pleasure me every day just by agreeing to work along side me."

Igor rolled his eyes, he knew their fun was over, for then. He got dressed and met Victor in the library where he was busy doodling in chalk on the floor. "You are wrong."

Victor again, didn't even look up, "What?"

"If you want to build a creature that could withstand that sort of energy he will need two hearts."

Frankenstein finally looked up at Igor and smiled, "Yes! Of course! This is why I need you, you magnificent creature. Grab some chalk and show me what you had in mind."

Thus was the relationship of one Victor Frankenstein and Igor Straussman. Lovers, friends, house mates, but first and foremost, physicians.


End file.
